


Frozen In Time - A soulmates AU

by Gottaloveereri, OneBrightStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anime/Manga Fusion, Armin is a bean, Background Relationships, Coffee, Developing Relationship, Ereri Canonverse Week, Ereri Fluff Day, Ereri Week, Erwin's Eyebrows, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, LEvi works in the coffee shop, Late Night Writing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Past Relationship(s), Queerplatonic Relationships, Riren Week, Romantic Soulmates, Set in the AOT map with no walls and better technology?, So does connie, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Skips, Work In Progress, eren is a dork, erens mum is dead, he messes up alot, levi buggers off to another city for a few days, non-binary, these are all minor spoilers with no detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaloveereri/pseuds/Gottaloveereri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBrightStar/pseuds/OneBrightStar
Summary: This is the story of Eren Yeager, his soulmate, and the abnormally flowing time.The signs vary from person to person. The most common ones are similar birthmarks of symbols or letters or seeing each other in dreams. There are rarer ones though, like sudden fixes to ongoing medical issues such as suddenly being able to hear or gaining multicoloured sight directly after meeting.Apparently, for Eren though, his soulmate can stop and start time, and he’s the only one un-affected.Eren has adapted to the random time freezes that happen throughout his life. Sure, sometimes they are annoying, like when they happen during driving and all Eren can do is wait inside his car for it to pass,Other times, they are his saviour; for example it lets him cheat in tests.Never though, has Eren found the person controlling his stopping and starting time, well, until now.Based off this prompt by writing-prompt-s on tumblr:All of your life, time seemed to freeze around you at random. After moving to a new city, during another freeze, you run into the person actually controlling the time freezes.





	1. The First Time Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Onebrightstar (Labelled as Co-author) is the main Beta for this story.   
> DAILY UPDATES FOR ADVENT :D YAY!  
> (Honestly this proves I have no life).

“Four eyes if you don’t let me in within the next fucking minute I will proceed to cut out your intestines and proceed to stuff them with the nearest internal organs surrounding it. Then I’ll cook this human sausage and feed it to you before you then shit it out whole due to your lack of a digestive system only to be forced to eat the literally shit human cut it once more."

For those that are lucky enough to be far enough away as to not be able to hear such a vulgar and sickening threat, the scene may appear to be a regular situation of a housemate taking their time to let an impatient friend in; but this is far from the truth. Levi was 80% sure that Hanji had to have been using the time that Levi was out at work to carry out yet another science experiment.  
His suspicions were confirmed when the door opened to reveal the frame of the adult with a shit-eating grin on their face, dressed in a stained lab coat and goggles.  
“What the fuck have you done this time?” Levi growled at the scientist.

“Oh Levi I’ve missed you so much! Welcome back, I made cookies!” The scientist sang before pulling the man into a tight hug, causing him to screw his face into an even larger scowl at the seemingly unaware brunette.

As Levi followed Hanji through to the living room, whilst reminding his clingy friend that he had infact only be gone 5 and a half hours, he became even more suspicious of the scientists actions. They were rambling on about the cookies, and Levi was listening to the soon-to-be-sausage-meat with half an ear, whilst also pondering over what the scientist had been up too this time.

"Have they done something to my room? No. They know for a fact I’d kill them if they went in without my permission. Maybe they’ve done something to the cookies” Levi mentally pondered.

“So, would you like to try one?” Hanji asked, slicing through his thoughts with a tone too enthusiastic for Levi to fully believe. "It was definitely to do with the cookies."

“If you want me to eat one of your brown shits, you need to tell me, what exactly did put in them?” Levi responded, making sure to stare down the scientist once more.

“Oh Levi I just put a few fun chemicals in them!” Hanji responded. “If I promise you they taste nice and won’t kill you, can you just have one?” They concluded.

Levi had been used in enough of his friends experiments to know it was just better to go along with the first variation, because Hanji will try and get these ‘chemicals’ in him in any way possible. and he did not wish to relive the experience of nearly choking to death after waking up with pills in his throat.

“Fine. Pass me the fucking plate.” Levi huffed, reaching out his hand ready to be passed them. Levi observed in slow motion, as Hanji turned around and tripped over their own feet down towards the clean carpet. Levi’s mind went into hyperdrive as he watched the cookies fall towards the ground, mentally preparing himself to get straight onto the clean up.

He kept staring, waiting for them to crumble into pieces on his floor…..  
….And he waited…..

“...What the flying fuck….” He whispered, unable to comprehend the scene that lay before him.  
The fucking cookies were floating.  
As Levis unbelieving eyes shifted upwards to observe the reaction of his friend, he gasped in awe as he took in the immobile figure of his usually chatty friend. Their clothes creases held still and their hair remained in place, as if someone just pressed pause on a video.  
“You have to be shitting me.” Levi voiced again into the soundless void he found himself in….

-...Meanwhile...-

Jewel Green eyes fluttered open to the sounds of his classmates groans.  
“Eren Yeager! Are you even paying attention?!” An familiar, obnoxious voice boomed from the front. 

Standing to attention at lightning speed, the teenager thought of a reasonable excuse.

“I don’t feel well Miss Dreyse.” He muttered apologetically, praying that his poor cover up story would force the woman into forgiving him for sleeping in class.

The blonde haired teacher signed and quickly moved on, progressing on the lesson following the interruption. Eren tried his best to focus on the ramblings about physics, but just couldn’t manage it. Why he even chose to take this damn subject was beyond him, but it probably had something to do with some helpful persuasion from a certain coconut head. 

Speaking, of which, Eren gazed in his direction. His blonde haired friend was sat watching the front in his typical angelic way. In aims to gain the boys attention along with killing time Eren attempted to use telepathy.  
‘Armin! ARRRMMMMiiiinnnnnn!’ He mentally screamed.   
It wasn’t working. Hmmm, maybe some other name….  
‘Coconut Fuckface????’ Still no response, but still not reason to give up hope just yet.  
'Aesthetically pleasing Arlelt'  
‘Blue Eyed Bitch’   
Nothing was working. Eren internally groaned.   
Fine. He was going this far.  
‘Horse riding assface’   
Armin turned around and made eye contact with Eren, his reassuring eyes oblivious to Erens mental name calling of the boy, causing the previously silent classroom to be filled with his laughter.   
The hoard of students turned, seeking out the source and reason of the sudden eruption of noise. Eren flushed red, and then proceeded to stifle his chuckling with coughs. He prayed inwardly that Miss Dreyse wouldn’t call him out, but his pleading went unanswered as she glared at the boy and growled out his name. 

“Eren Yeager, is something about the test we’re about to do funny?” She snarled.   
“Uh.. No ma’am! Sorry!” Eren hastily responded.  
Fuck, a test! So thats why Armin had turned to face him….  
As the brunet boy watched the tests get handed round, he groaned, knowing he was beyond screwed.   
Not only were these tests difficult, but Eren never seemed to be able to finish a paper in time due to his near constant spacing out. Classroom situations were really not his forte.   
“Once you are finished, hand in the test to my front desk, and then you are free to go. You may begin.” The teacher informed.

As he began answering the questions his ears seemed to loose all sound. He glanced up at the students surrounding him in panic, only to be rendered speechless at the stillness of the group. His eyes traced a line towards where the teacher sat. Not even she seemed to be moving. They were all frozen.

Eren face-palmed as he realised that once more he’d distracted from the test, and tried to refocus on it.

After a few more questions he looked up again, this time his brain fully absorbed the situation.

His classmates were frozen, well and truly. It was if he was in a 3D photograph, nothing but the sound of his own breathing met his ears.   
Eren shuddered at the eeriness of it all.  
He stood up off his chair and began to drift around the room, his eyes searching for something, some kind of movement in this freaky time freeze.   
As he did, his brain began to run wild with thoughts.   
Why was he the only one unstuck? How long would this go on for? What if it’s forever? What if his friends never move again?   
Feeling himself begin to go into panic mode, Eren clenched his fists and headed back to his seat, hoping that it will all return back to the normal timeline before he completes it.

As he moved on to complete the final question, there was a sudden flare of bright, white light in his peripheral vision and the image of cookies stacked on a plate fired across his sight before disappearing a split second later. the air began to vibrate and his ears once more was filled with the sounds of pens scrawling on paper and the reassuring tic-tok of the rooms clock. The brunet let out a breath of relief before shaking his head in disbelief of the incident.

He stood up and glided to the front, before handing in the test paper to a shocked physics teacher, and walked out the classroom. His brain was officially fried for today.


	2. The cookies get stacked - After the first freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies don't go flying, horse puns are made, and glares are thrown.

The cafeteria was quieter than Eren was use to. It was probably due to him being there 20 minutes before the usual rush for food begins. Eren settled down on his friends normal table in the corner of the room, before swiftly pulling out his laptop from his grey rucksack.  
After logging in, he opened up a calendar and made a note of the events of his previous lesson, thinking that maybe the time or date could be significant if this happens again.  
The ironic thing about putting it in a calendar is that Eren could not set the event to last less than 5 minutes. 'Bet they never predicted people would be using Calendars to mark sudden stops in time’ he joked to himself.

Eren decided to put the time of the event as the start, 12:17 (he remembered this well from staring at the unmoving hands of the clock) , and then create the finishing time to be the time he felt it should’ve been (12:32).

Eren jumped in surprise as he glanced up to meet eyes with an uncharacteristically angry glare aimed directly at him from Armin.  
“How could you Eren…” The blond snarled. Eren knew better than to even try to interrupt his best friend when he was pissed.  
You flunked the test I wasted my own time trying to get you to revise for.” Armin's eyes dug into Eren's soul, searching for his reasons and motives behind the act.  
“Armin, I…” Eren began, guilt casting over his features. He knew exactly how it may have seemed to his childhood companion, and he was fully aware of how much him walking out on a half completed test would have annoyed him.  
“Make your excuses now, before I tell Mikasa.” Armin scowled.  
“Look! It’s not what you think! I had finished the test, I promise! I-” Eren began.  
“Eren, I know you barely are able to finish physics tests in the full time, don’t even try to excuse yourself.”  
“I swear!” Eren insisted. “I did all the questions! I had extra time!” He clarified.  
“You started at the same time as the rest of us and finished early. In my calculations, that is not extra time. The word you’re looking for is less, not extra.”  
"Time stopped for me, I was so lost I just decided to ignore it and continue the test.” He explained.  
“I… You…. What?” Armin gawked. “Are you fucking with me Eren?” His voice growled, not yet taking Eren seriously.  
“Time stopped for me Armin.” Eren reassured, maintaining a serious face.  
“And you just…. continued with your test?” Armin checked.  
“I got up, walked around confused, panicked and decided to focus on the task at hand.” Eren confirmed.  
“Are you sure? How did it feel? What was it like?” Armin's face had softened into his usual enthusiastic and knowledgeable expression. Eren felt himself relax as the tense atmosphere disintegrated back into their usual friendly aura.

“I don’t really know how to put it….. all of a sudden everything seemed to just stop, even... eh...the air. It was if the world just got put on pause. I felt as if my insides had stopped doing anything. All that I could hear was my own breathing. And then when I got anxious wondering how long it was going to go on for, I know I was panicked but I couldn’t even feel my own pulse raising. It was as if nothing was effected by my existence other than the items I interacted with intentionally."

“You do have an overactive imagination...Are you sure you weren’t hallucinating?” Armin questioned.

“I’m pretty sure….” Eren responded.

“What the fuck are you two talking about?”  
Eren jumped at the booming male voice. Instinctively he turned around, only to meet the judgemental glares of Jean and Mikasa.  
“Uh.. no-nothing!” Armin squeaked, blushing furiously as he registered just how dodgy the conversation may have sounded.

The glares harshened, and all eyes shifted to Eren, waiting for him to give his reasoning for the previous conversation.  
“We were.. uh… talking about the physics test?” Eren attempted, his eyes trying desperately not to meet his sisters.  
“You are such a liar! I can’t believe this! You know fully well what my opinion on drugs are!” Mikasa exclaimed.  
Eren struggled to figure out what response would be easier. Whilst he knew that Mikasa was using rage to hide her feelings of betrayal, he also knew how unbelievable the actual story sounded. He nervously glanced up towards Armin, who was visibly sweating beneath the tense air. Eren watched Armin opened his mouth to try and speak, but he got cut off by the Horse face.  
“Hahah! Eren did druuuugs Eren did Drugs!” Jean chimed, foolishly trying to cast light on the incredibly tense atmosphere.  
It was at this specific moment Sasha walked up to the table and slammed her stacked tray down, registering Jeans mocking chant and decided to respond.  
“Eren! Welcome to the underground! So what did you do? MDMA? LSD? I hope it wasn’t Ketamine, thats meant for Jean!” She joked.  
“Hey! That rhymed!” Jean pointed out, remaining unaware of Sasha's true meaning  
“Sasha, that was the most subtle roasting I’ve ever heard!” Armin laughed, causing a few confused looks. Eren snorted as he caught on to the joke, and realised Jean was the only one left who hadn’t.  
“Aw, Jean! Why the..” Eren gave him a cheeky glance before continuing. “long face?!”  
Mikasa, Armin and Sasha immediately burst into laughter, leaving Jean to be the only one to groan and place his head in his hands.  
“Guys, I think he wants us to stop… horsing around.” Armin added, receiving a well deserved slap from his boyfriend.  
The playful vibe was bought to a halt when Sasha suddenly stopped laughing as she clambered out of her seat and ran towards the toilets.  
Mikasa glared at the males, remaining unamused and unaffected by their previous antics, before she followed the brunette in order to take care of the other female, leaving the guys to wonder what is up with Sasha.

A few minutes later a shakey and teary eyed Sasha returned, being guided by the older female. Inquisitive looks made their way to the raven, causing her explain that Sasha threw up.  
“I can’t believe I wasted all that food as well.” Sasha chuckled emptily.  
[Authors note- The pun was intentional.]  
As Armin began making sure Sasha didn’t eat another meal straight away, Eren's thoughts receded back to inside his own mind.  
He needed to come up with a way of explaining what happened in class to all his other friends, without sounding crazy.  
Ah, this was going to be a tough one.

\- … MEANWHILE … -

Levi watched as Hanji began to continue falling through the air, screeching in shock as they did so.  
"I'm okay!" Hanji informed before they sat up.  
He vaguely smirked as he watched them register the fact that they had in fact not fallen onto the floor, but straight onto the sofa that was certainly not there a second before.  
As Hanji stood to face the man, their jaw dropped open when they saw Levi holding the plate stacked with the 12 undamaged cookies.  
“Wha-“ Hanji started, their mind unable to fully comprehend how they had not ended up with some soon to be bruises and the remnants of previously perfect cookies.  
“How…” they reattempted. Levi's corner of his lip raised ever so slightly.  
“Levi… How the fuck did you do that?” Hanji finally managed.  
“Quite easily.” Levi responded, in a tone that left no room for questioning. He returned his face back into his regular 'I'm slighlty bored so I'll partly pay attention because I have nothing better to fucking do' expression.  
The gobsmacked scientist just nodded, as they gradually turned around to investigate the surroundings. Levi presumed their mind had began pulling out and trying to string together theories and methods for this outcome to have taken place.

In all honesty, Levi would probably be as fucking shocked if he wasn’t ficking exhausted from work. While he is fully aware that time doesn’t normally stop, he accepted this abnormality for what it is, and really just wants to go to sleep.  
Levi regards the table thoughtfully before placing the full plate of cookies onto it.  
“Oi, Foureyes. Quit gawking like a horny virgin seeing dick for the first time and help me put this sofa where it belongs.” He ordered.  
“So the sofa really wasn’t there…” Hanji mumbled as they began aiding Levi in relocating the sofa back to it’s normal place.

“Seriously though Levi, how did you do that?” the scientist questioned, whilst getting comfy on the relocated leather couch.  
“Magic.” He sarcastically answered, unable to find the effort to work it out himself.  
“Are you really not going to tell me how you managed it?” Hanji near- pleaded, which Levi responded with an authoritative nod of his head.

Whilst tucking into the still warm cookies, the pair sat and watched the newest episode of an Anime about ice-figure skating, called 'Yuri on Ice!!’ Whilst Levi and Hanji alike aren’t really into watching the sport itself, they both thoroughly enjoy shipping the guys and watching the overdramatic portrayal of sporting competitions and the characters emotions during them.  
In Levi’s opinion, the best times he has being Hanji's flatmate are the times spent watching good shit on their TV and talking through the boring bits- or making hilarious commentary on the muted videos.

At the end of the episode, four eye's phone notification sound went off, causing the scientist to check their texts.  
“Erwin asked if he can come over and get some chinese for all of us.” They informed whilst replying to the message  
“What time is he coming then?” Levi asked, knowing full well that whilst Erwin asks if he can come over, he really is just politely informing the pair of fuckups that he will be here at a certain time with food.  
“Around 7 - he said he has a meeting to go too at work so thats his reason for being later than usual.” Hanji informed.  
Having glanced at the clock, Levi did some quick maths.  
“Alright. I’m going to catch up on the sleep I lost due to the early morning shifts. Can you wake me up at quarter too?" Levi requested.  
Hanji nodded, and Levi walked into his own room.

Levi slumped onto his made bed, his mind busy rethinking over the events and mentally making a note to carry out some research on Time freezes, to see if anyone elde had experienced anything like this.

Little did he know at the time, that it would've been useful if he had written the thought down and actually followed through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGOT TO ADD THE NOTES WHEN I ORIGINALLY POSTED THIS SECOND CHAPTER! I'm such an idiot at times!   
> Anyway- this was a 6 day early chapter two. How'd I do it? Not having a life of course!
> 
> I hope you all have a fantastic day, and if any of you want to sneak a peak of the next chapters early and want to be a Beta, please tell me! I really need one :L


	3. Realisations and Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin realises something,  
> Armin is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 3 days, what am I doing? Honestly, I need to get an actual hobby.

Levi awoke to the less than pleasurable sound of Hanji shouting in his ear. He groaned in annoyance to inform the scientist that he was back in the conscious world, before he pushed himself up. Sparing a glance towards the time, he proceeded to shuffle out of bed and groggily trudge towards the shower, mentally thanking the fact he was living with someone who knew about his hygiene OCD so he didn’t have to put up with a grimy and unsanitary group bathroom but instead had his own flawlessly clean ensuite. He speedily washed himself, ensuring to clean every single crevice that could potentially contain dirt and sweat.

The sound of Hanji talking greeted his ears as he turned off the stream of water. He quickly buttoned up a shirt and pulled on some jeans before he rubbed a towel through his hair in an attempt to accelerate the drying process. He unlocked the door and grabbed his glasses off the side, putting them on as his eyes did a brief scan around the room in order to reassure himself that it still was tidy and clean.

Levi was greeted by the sight of Hanji mounted on Erwin, pinning him down and gripping his arm above his head. 

“Erwin has dick! Erwin has a dick!” Hanji gleefully chanted, blissfully unaware that the two were being watched. Levi cleared his throat with hopes that the crazy brunette would stop their antics, but it appeared to have the opposite effect. Hanji asked Levi to come closer.  
“I already knew that, so why are you fucking sat ontop of him like you’re about to take a ride on your new discovery?” Levi queried, somehow managing to maintain a serious façade as his mouth spoke the profanities.  
“Levi just look! There is a dick on his arm!” Hanji continued, ignoring his previous comment. Levi walked around and glanced over their shoulder at the apparently offending artwork.  
“Get of me Hanji, please.” Erwin finally asked in his serious tone, causing Hanji to finally carry out his request. They all had known each other long enough to get the warning signs of when they should stop tormenting one another.  
“Why is there a crudely drawn penis seemingly tattoo’ed into your skin?” Levi asked, his usually expressionless face littered with small signs of amusement.  
“I don’t know. I believe it appeared sometime after lunch, but I have no recollection of anyone to even so much as point a pen at me, let alone a tattoo gun.” Erwin explained.  
“So, the dick just… appeared and you don’t know how?” Hanji concluded. Their beaming face morphed into a puzzled expression as they watched Erwin nod his head.  
“You walked around your pissing office with a shittly drawn dick on your arm for well over half a fucking day without noticing it?” Levi chuckled, finding even the entire mental image of the situation being utterly hilarious.  
“I had been wondering why everyone was giggling as soon as I had passed by. I figured it was just an office joke based around me again. Of course I was incorrect.” Erwin expanded.  
“You mean to tell the the great and almighty guessing king Erwin Smith assumed wrong for the first time? What treachery is this?” Hanji sarcastically enthused, causing the room to burst into a symphony of laughter.  
The near-constant glorification of Erwin was more or less an on going joke between the trio. For those that didn’t know him on a personal basis easily fell into the trap of believing that Erwin knew how to predict the future. Whereas the reality of the situation is that Erwin Smkth just happened to be pretty lucky when it comes to educated guesses. Futhermore, Erwin voiced the majority of his decisions with such confidence that people then unconsciously make sure it ends up working out well. However, as Hanji and Levi had learned from time, it doesn’t always happen so smothly. When Erwin's guesses go wrong, they go catastrophically tits up. Fortunately this only seemed to happen when peoples personal lives came into play. 

After the chuckles died down, the group made their way to the lounge and chose a film, ready to watch for when the Chinese arrived.  
After a few minor arguments they finally decided to watch some bad documentary about small animals. Whilst this may seem slightly boring, the group gave their own crappy comedic voiceovers to make the documentary beyond hilarious.  
"And even if you don't manage to be quick-witted, you still learn more about the world and nature." Hanji had argued.  
The familiar ring of the flat doorbell called Levi to attention as he headed out of the room. He smiled and thanked the delivery man before taking in the freshly baked goods.  
Settling down onto the sofa, the jokes and gags began.  
Bees flown into the shot, Hanji was first to yell "Barry is that you?!" before she started a monologue describing how it felt to be in love with Barry the Bee. Erwin laughed so hard he slipped off the sofa, causing the trio to just laugh all the more. 

As the light-hearted sofa shit show drew to a close, Levi noticed an addition to the dick on Erwin's arm.  
“Eyebrows, what the fuck is the appointment time for?” He enquired.  
“What do you mean? I don’t follow Levi.” Erwin responded.  
“On your arm- it also says C106 16:35” Levi directed.  
“What the actual crap?” Erwin breathed. gaining the attention of the keen biologist.  
“That wasn’t their before I don’t understa-“ Erwin got interrupted by a suddenly excited voice.  
“Erwin! You have a soulmate! Everything written on their arm ends up on yours!” Hanji exclaimed.  
“What- I- No. What?” Erwin denied.  
“They’re right, unless there is any other reason as to why those marks are there. Besides, it's quite a common sign.” Levi reasoned.  
“It does add up.” Erwin agreed, this time getting his head around the concept.  
"i have a soulmate..." He breathed.  
"Me, 24 year old Erwin Smith, has a soulmate...."  
And then he cheered.

-...MEANWHILE…-

Eren was more than relieved to finally have returned to his dorm. His brain was near irreparably burnt after the events of the last 12 hours. Although he never managed to explain the situation to his sister, he could tell that Sasha throwing up had helped her forget about the matter, atleast for the moment.  
Eren kicked off his shoes and quickly changed straight into his pyjamas, two tired to bother doing work. He knew better than to push himself into wondering why the fuck time had frozen earlier that day, and instead decided to ignore the issue at hand and binge watch some shitty TV show.

As he rolled onto the fourth hour of watching some shitty documentary on bees, Eren heard a knock at his door. He crawled off his bed to answer, and was shocked to be greeted by a tearful blonde  
When his eyes met Armin's his best friend broke down into sobs and flew to cling onto Eren. The brunette knew better than trying to get Armin to talk when he was like this, so he opted for pulling his friend inside and leading him onto the bed to continue cuddling with Eren in comfort.

Eventually Armins tears ceased, and Eren then started to ask questions  
"Armin, what happened?" He gently encouraged.  
"Jean.... He broke up with me." Armin weakly admitted.  
“What?!” Eren said, gobsmacked. He thought that Armin was just upset over something trivial like a bad test score, not… this!  
“He said he found his soulmate.” Armin explained  
“Who? How?!"  
"He says his name is Marco. He met him in his drama group."  
"What was the sign?"  
"He said they were consistently in sync, and they had only just met."  
“I'm so sorry Armin.” Eren muttered sadly, unable to think of anything to say that would keep his friend from crying anymore.  
"Don't be, it's not your fault." Armin responded, smiling sadly.

Whilst Eren had never been in a relationship before, he found Armin’s reaction understandable.  
In this world not everyone has a designated soulmate, and unless you were in the third of the population that had an obvious sign- such as being born with a tattoo or some sort of recognisable symbol, or seeing another uncontrollable being in your dreams and so on, you had a estimated 1/4 chance of actually having a soulmate. Whilst it was socially acceptable for people to date those with signs, most people ended up breaking it off as soon as they met ‘the one.’  
Neither of the pair had any obvious signs, so Armin had assumed that he and Jean could easily end up being lifelong partners, seeing as it had already survived through the thick and thin of their childhood, dating way back to the young age of 13.  
Jean got dared to ask the school bookworm out as a joke, by some of his idiotic friends. Much to Eren’s and Mikasa’s resentment, and completely against the pairs advice, Armin decided to reply to the request with a yes.  
13 year old horse felt pity for the blonde as teared up after being told about the dare. Although Armin had guessed that it was the case already, it still shattered his innocent heart. As a result of guilt, (and gentle persuasion from some certain enraged friends), Jean asked Armin if he could take him out to the movies. As Jean actually got to know the shy coconut, he gradually gained crush on the blonde. it took Jean 6 months to actually admit to it though, and he had been asked out a few days after. Whilst Eren never saw much PDA from the two, he knew from drunk conversations with Armin that they were as intimate as they could be behind closed doors, and they both hit all sort of milestones with each other.  
Armin adored that pony. Although Eren never understood why.  
Whilst Eren’s instinct was to immediately beat up the ass for making his best friend cry, he knew that he shouldn’t. Jean hadn’t stopped caring about him one second, and by breaking up immediately Jean saved the coconut years worth of pain a he would’ve watched his lover fall in love with someone else. It was for the best, and everyone was aware of that fact. 

“Are you watching a documentary on bees?” Armin piped up, a vague firefly of curiosity and amusement flashing behind his eyes.  
“Hey! You are two!” Eren pointed out, knowing his point was going to be slated the moment it left his lips.  
“Only because you had it on! I did not sign up for this when I entered your room!” Armin jokingly complained.  
“The door is right there, make sure to shut it on your way out!” Eren responded, sticking a tongue out.  
“Not like I’ve had enough doors slam shut today.” Armin darkly joked, his eyes refilling with tears that threatened to fall. “I think I said that too soon” he muttered, furiously wiping the salty streams away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you see any errors, or have any improvements on anything. I want this story to be the best it can be and I don't have a Beta to triple check my work!
> 
> Any suggestions you have for the plot will be taken into account because I still haven't planned it out. (I plan 3 chapters at a time, and tend to divert of the original plan anyway!) 
> 
> Honestly I apologise for the minor bee movie reference. I do have a life, I swear.
> 
> Also, I don't actually know who Erwins soulmate is. Originally I wanted it to be Armin but I don't know how I feel about Armin/Erwin.   
> If you guys have any preferences, PLEASE let me know! Otherwise it might end up being Mike. 
> 
> In other news, today I had cheese for tea. I couldn't brie-lieve it myself!  
> I'm sorry, that was a very bad pun. I'll do better next time, I promise.


	4. The Middlewall rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a friend at a 24 hour coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I shouldn't post chapters late at night. I was exhausted and barely typed out a summary.  
> Sorry this chapter took so long- I'm currently bogged down with assignments and various work.  
> I'll update soon though, I promise!

Eren was tempted into the conscious world by something gently tickling his nose and the feint light of a muted TV. It took a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him, and a further few seconds to register dark shapes of the room and to name the person he was cuddled up too.

He concluded that he must have fallen asleep cuddling Armin, and that it had been the blonde hair that had been tickling his nose. Whilst this isn’t the only event such a thing had occurred, it was the first time that it had been him to wake up first, as he usually slept like an immovable log.  
He tried to gently pull himself away from the blonde, not wanting to disturb his sleep. Once complete, he placed a pillow beneath Armin’s neck and draped some of the blanket over the boy, before Eren headed to turn the TV off and reattempt falling asleep.  
After what felt like an hour of staring at the ceiling, Eren lost all hope of seeing his world of dreams and decided to instead wake himself up in order to complete some of his masses of assignments.  
The brunette texted Armin's phone of his plans before leaving, knowing the blonde would otherwise worry over Eren's sudden disappearance.  
Whilst he wasn’t sure if there were any places that sold decent coffee open at such ridiculously early in the morning, he knew that if worst comes to worst there is a 24 hour Mac-Donalds nearby.  
He slid on a warm jumper and some moderately acceptable jogging bottoms before heading out into the cold. 

It was only when he was about to step outside of his dormitory building did the 19 year old realise he had forgotten to put on shoes and grab his laptop. Doubling back to get them he gingerly unlocked the door and threw on some trainers before grabbing his computer, jogging to regain some of the time he had lost.

As he wandered through the dark streets of Shina, his mind drifted back over to Armin, and started to feel downcast due to his best friends misfortune. Eren silently prayed to fate to give Armin a new, better and fulfilling relationship and fast, before Eren ends up punching the horse yet again.

Eren turned a yet another corner and was blessed to see a small cafe lit up and open, even if it was around 3:30am. He gazed up at the sign, spotting the cursive font spelling out the cafe's name: ‘The Middlewall Rose.’ Confirming that the shop was open by seeing the a bored barista playing on his phone at the bar, the brunet finally opened the door.

The ding-a-ling of the bell rang in the air as a combination of the coffee aromas and comforting warmth welcomed Eren into the near empty venue. His eyes scanned the various shelves stacked to the brim with books, magazines and recipes, and they drew round to the tempting menu board and the transparent glass cabinet, lined up with baked goods and food choices from cake to Croque-Monsieur. The cozy yet quiet atmosphere immediately set the intruder at ease as he wandered in the direction of the coffee bar, unable to give his full attention on where he was going as his tired mind drunk in as much of the small quirks and features this cafe had too offer, like the comfy looking enclosed booths and scattered sofas or the few backed barstools that sat by the small number of computers or the pinned up images of seaside sunrises and autumnal trees which combined with the dim lighting and fairy lights to produce a pleasant and homely feel.

He reached the bar and was greeted by a seemingly too awake face of a hazel-eyed boy. He had a slim figure and a daring shaved head look. Eren glanced down at his plain button up white shirt and green apron then spotted a name tag that read ‘Connie.’ 

“Hi! What can I get you on this fantastic winter morning?” The barista grinned, causing Eren to groan in response.  
“Man, my brain has yet to wake up. Just give me something containing cinnamon and coffee?” Eren requested, causing the bald teen to burst up into a tired chuckle.  
“Alright, does a Medium Dirty Chai Latte sound good?” Connie suggested, taking a note of the order and then meeting Eren's eye, already knowing the answer would be yes.  
Eren nodded, too tired to form words in his current sleep deprived state. He took a seat at the bar and pulled out his laptop. He remembered that he had seen a free wifi sign when he walked in. He made a quick glance around the room to see if he could spot the password, before giving in and speaking up.  
“Hey, uh… Could I use the wifi?” The brunet asked, forcing his lips to turn up into a pleading smile.  
“Yeah! No problem , the password is… here!” Connie replied, handing a sheet with the jumble of letters of a password printed on the centre of the page. Connie continued to create Eren's drink, whilst the customer attempted to accurately type in the 9 letters and numbers into his laptop in his exhausted state of mind. 

Connie handed Eren the cup and laughed at Eren who glared confusedly at his computer.  
“Having issues there?” Connie asked  
“It’s just not working- I’m too asleep for these complicated number letter mumbo jumbos.” The brunet responded.  
“Do you want help to enter the password?” Connie asked. Eren, in responce, turned round his laptop to face the bartender.  
“Well first of all, you were trying to connect it to the bluetooth speaker system, rather than the WIFI network.” Connie pointed out, chuckling to himself. The barista watched in awe as Erens face began to shift shades into a vibrant red, and the student attempt to hide his blush by putting his hands over his face and gazing down into his drink only made the bold bald boy to laugh more.  
Eren blew on the hot liquid before tentatively taking a sip, trying to think of a way too distract the conversation away from the previous one. Connie watched as the customer took a sip, relishing the sight of Eren's eyes lit up in awe at the taste of the drink.  
“What even is this? Its amazing!” he whispered, as if speaking to loudly would scare the taste away.  
“It’s a dirty chai-late, my personal favourite winter drink to start the day with!” Connie gleamed.  
“It’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted."  
“Seeing as you like it, that’d cost you £2.20.” Connie winked, sticking his tongue out cheekily out to the side.  
Eren’s face reddened once more, as he scrambled to pay for the drink, causing the barista to let out another quiet laugh.

As Eren went to hand over the cash Connie seemed to loose control of his body and fall backwards, hitting his head against the floor as he went down.

Eren stood up and climbed over the bar, trying to get to the fallen Barista as quickly as possible. Having registered Connie had fainted, the first year immediately got to work in rolling Connie over and put the Barista into recovery position, before he knelt above them, waiting for the usual signs of recovery.

A minute or two later Connie came back to consciousness, his eyelids fluttering open as he groaned and rubbed his eyes with his free hands.  
“You okay?” Eren asked as soon as he noticed the movement.  
“Yeah, uh- what happened?” He responded. before trying to sit up.  
“Could you lean back against the bar for the moment?” Eren requested, knowing it was best incase he feinted again.  
"You just feinted, so I hopped over and put you into recovery position.” Eren watched Connie nod in response.  
“Where are your cups? You should have a few sips of water, feinting is most often caused by over heating or dehydration.” Eren explained, watching as connie point to one of the cupboards on the other side of the small area.  
Eren grabbed a small glass and swiftly filled it before handing it to the recovering boy.  
“By the way, my names Eren.” The brunet informed the Barista, offering out a hand, which met the boys in a handshake as he responded “Connie.” With a relaxed smile. 

Once they where both in their rightful position, with Eren sat on his laptop facing Connie whom washed up the dirty cups, they engaged in mindless conversation. Eren found out that Connie was studying Culinary arts and cookery part time at the same university as him, and that Connie has lived in this area all his life, but his parents moved away too America last year, so he’s alone in his house. Connie is in the same year as the majority of Erens friends, and he’s been on shift since 1am. 

“So, do you have a soulmate?” Connie asked, sticking out his tongue slightly at the corner of his mouth.  
“I don’t think so. I’ve got no markings.” Eren answered. “What about you?”  
“I’m not sure myself. I hope I do though, I really want to be with someone who I can feed my cooking too and who’ll love me as much as I love them, you know?” Connie gazed down at the bowl he was drying up.  
“I’ve never been in a relationship before, and I just want my first one to be perfect.” Eren informed.  
“I wish I hadn’t- it took me absolutely forever for me to get over the last guy I was with. He was a freckled angel and a god in bed. If I do get a soulmate I hope its a guy, they mostly know how to suck some serious dick.” Connie laughed, Eren could tell the sexual humour was an intentional item used to cover up his real underlying sadness over the end of their relationship.  
‘Goddamn it I’ve spent too long around the psychology department with Armin.’ Eren thought.  
“What happened?” Eren asked, curious to find out what caused Connie to feel so hurt.  
“We broke up about 3 months ago, I decided to go on a break whilst I sorted my work and assignments out, thinking I was stressed and bringing Marco down with myself. Marco was so lovely about it. I was kind of planning to ask him back out sometime next week but I heard he’s found his soulmate. According to my friend its some horse bitch with a long face. Jim? Jeff? Something like that.” Connie finished, leaving Eren to stare in surprise as he slotted the people into place.  
“You don’t mean Jean do you?” Eren asked, looking for proof.  
“Yeah, that sounds right! You know him?”  
“He was my best friends boyfriend. We’re pretty close- well as close as a ‘you annoy me and I want to beat you up 24/7 but I also appreciate you bro’ type relationship can be.” Eren explained.  
“If I get a soulmate I’d be gutted to get a pet donkey though, not going to lie.” Connie, chuckled, the tense atmosphere surrounding the pair breaking back into mutual laughter once more.

“Eren, what’d you want in your ideal soulmate?” Connie asked, tentatively.  
After thinking for a while he responded. “A taller, handsome man with harsh firm hands and a strong muscle build - not only for the looks, but so he can pick me up and give me hugs and piggie backs. Maybe he could have a sensible office job or be a doctor, and I reall like the idea of someone with curly blonde or ginger or light brown hair and a smooth yet complex personality to match.” Eren pondered, before being drawn out of his thought by a snort from his new acquaintance.  
“What is it? Did I say something too embarrassing?”  
“No! I was just going to introduce you to my co-worker, but he’s the exactly the opposite of everything you just described, well, too an extent.” Connie reasoned out.  
“Thanks for the though, but... I don't really feel I need a potential Soulmate, or even relationship, at the moment.” Eren responded. Somehow, he felt as if his fate just face-palmed in dissapointment and annoyance at Eren's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions about anything feel free to comment!  
> Also, please tell me if you see any possible improvements I could make, or any spellling/grammar errors.  
> I don't have a beta- so there potentially is alot.
> 
> EDIT:  
> I REREAD THIS AND IT WAS ACTUAL 12PM TRASH.  
> I'm so sorry for all the bad mistakes and lack of good quality!  
> I fixed some errors and adjusted some sentences, the plot is still the same though.


	5. Left in the cold by some scowling jogging dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren leaves the Cafe and meets a jogger after getting lost.   
> #I wonder who it is?
> 
> Also, the name of this chapter took me so long to work out wow @ me brilliant so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I felt that if I left you on a cliff hanger you'd all love me more :)

The Bell rang for the 13th time in the last 2 hours and a half that Eren had been sat in the coffee store, alerting the two occupants of the store to the arrival of yet another person.  
Contrary to usual though, the human cracked up conversation with Connie, causing the brunet to peer up from his laptop to investigate who this apparently familiar face was.  
It took one glance at the black skirt and similar plain button-up shirt to realise that the intruder was another barista about to take over control of the quiet venue until the early morning. The girl made her way to the Bar, and disappeared into the back to put her back into the workers rest room.

“I can’t believe my shift is nearly up. Thanks for keeping me company Eren, I don’t usually get it.” Connie spoke.  
“To be honest I should probably begin clearing off now as well, I need to freshen up before the day actually begins.” Eren replied, already shutting the lid to his laptop to begin packing away.  
“Hey, uh- we could hang out sometime when I’m not in work?” Connie suggested, sending a nervous glance to Eren.  
“Yeah! Sounds good! Do you want to trade numbers or something?” Eren suggested, reassuring Connie with a tired smile.  
After sending a text to the bald man and having tidied all his stuff up, Eren turned to leave the cafe. He was met with a tall, slender young woman with tied back hair and intimidating eyes. She swiftly past a glance over Eren and then looked towards the bar, where connie stood, out of uniform.  
“Connie, is Annie in yet?” The female asked, causing the boy to glance up in surprise.   
“Oh! Ymir! Hi, sorry, yeah she’s coming out soon, just putting her stuff in the staff room.” He answered.  
At the sound of her name, the blue eyed blonde appeared.  
“Yo Ymir. Same as usual I’m assuming?” The barista greeted, already starting to make whatever drink Ymir has. She glanced up to catch the brunette nodding, before glancing back down and continuing on the task.   
“Am I okay to go then?” Connie asked, grabbing his bags and heading out from behind the bar. Annie hummed in response, too focused on the task at hand.  
Connie held open the door for Eren. The chilly morning air hit the boys making them feel as if they had just been slapped by a frozen fish- cold, tired and just confused.   
“Woah, it’s nearly sunrise.” Eren pointed out, Connie chuckled in response before murmuring a ‘yeah’ in agreement.   
Eventually the pair came to the end of their time together as they drew up to where Connie turned off to go home. Wishing each other farewell, Eren continued to walk down the abandoned streets, humming tiredly as he went, his mind drifted off onto another plain entirely.  
It was only when he saw an approaching figure did he snap out of his thoughts, and not only did he realise that he had taken a wrong turn, but also he noticed that he had absolutely no clue where he was. 

Eren pulled out his phone with the intention of loading up a map and finding his way back, but much to his It dawned on the tired boy that he would have to ask for directions, as it was completely flat.  
Eren stood and watched the figure approach. Eren could make out the black jogging bottoms and a green hoodie tied around the mans hips. A tight black tank top covered the mans torso, accentuating his suprisingly feminine waist, and showed off the mans fair amount of arm muscle.   
His hair fell in a slightly off-centre parting, and…. was that… an undercut? Eren couldn’t be sure from the distance, but what he could tell was damn it would suit him if he was.  
The raven haired male jogged on, his figure gradually gaining more detail with every step. It was only when the man was about 10 metres away that Eren could fully make out his facial features.  
His eyebrows were formed in a seemingly permanent light scowl, and his lips remained expressionless. Even though he had been jogging, Eren swore that he couldn’t see a droplet of sweat on the man. 

“Tsk. Brat.” The man whispered under his breath. Eren met his eyes with a startled glance, but it fluidly flashed to pleading as the brunet began speaking.  
“I’m so sorry to disturb you but I-“ Eren stopped as he found himself cut off by the stranger.  
“Save the excuses brat, just give me the direct point.” He spoke. Eren was thrown off, unsure of how to ask. “ I… Er… I.. I….” Eren tried.  
“I don’t have all day. Spit it out.” Eren frowned in thought as he attempted to string together the coherent sentence.  
“I am lost, can you please give me directions back to the town centre?” Eren asked, meeting the mans emotionless gaze once more.  
“No. I’m busy.” He bluntly responded, beginning to jog once more.   
“I - but- Uh- I need to-“ Eren argued, to tired to actually think of a good reason as to why this man should waste his time on him. He felt useless, to tired to comprehend his annoyance, and just collapsed down to the floor, at a loss as to how to navigate through the dark unfamiliar streets.   
As the sound of jogging faded away from his ears, Eren drifted off into a cold and uncomfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Eren might get hypothermia, or he might not.  
> And yeah, Levi is a bit of a dick.  
> Oops.  
> It wasn't planned like this, I just kind of, wrote it?
> 
> Honestly, I never follow what I plan for each chapter. 
> 
> Leave a review or kudos or bookmark it if you want, but just remember the more you give me love the quicker the next chapter might come.  
> You know, cause and effect and all that jazz.  
> Honestly, I just want love right now, I have so many assignments it is unbelievable and yet I procrastinate and write this trashy weird fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! IF YOU SPOT ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES, OR IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO BE A BETA, P L E A SE TELL ME!


	6. "Get off the fucking floor."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi returns and is a less than lovely knight in sweatless sports gear.  
> Eren finally organises a way to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Day 2 of your fun advent gift (a chapter a day) is complete.  
> Now's the time you all start placing bets on when I'm going to miss one of the days that I should've updated on.

Levi was beyond done. As he was returning back home from his usual 25 minute morning jog, the same bratty brunet that interrupted him earlier was curled up on the floor looking like a homeless fucking puppy.   
Levi knew it wasn’t safe to let the ocean eyed idiot to stay sleeping on the street, but he also knew how little time Levi had to get ready for work if he was going to be able to properly be prepared. Weighing up the pros and cons of wether to wake the brat was already nearly to much of a fucking hassle, and his day wasn’t even a tenth done. Levi sighed, before bending down and tapping the body with his shoe. 

“Oi. You stupid brat. Get off the fucking floor, its disgustingly dirty.” Levi spoke, shaking the seemingly lifeless body with his foot.   
He stopped doing so when he heard a groan sound from the brunet and felt the brat's muscles freeze up in reaction to the sudden movement.   
The brat lifted his head up from his knees, and untangled himself from his bag that he used as a pillow. He gradually started shivering, as if he suddenly realised how seriously cold he was.   
“What do you want?” his voice sounded raspy. He must have fallen asleep directly after Levi had left him.  
“You were in the middle of bloody street sleeping. You should go home brat, hypothermia doesn’t help headaches from alcohol, just incase you were wondering.” Levi snapped.   
“Sorry, you’re right, but…. I.. er… I don’t know how to get home, which is why I asked for directions… before.” the brunet replied, causing Levi’s scowl to suddenly flicker with anger.  
“So its my fault that you might have gotten hypothermia by not having the time to direct your idiotic being to a street you will recognise?” Levi snapped, causing the brat to flinch.  
‘Okay, maybe that was a little harsh.’ Levi thought. Although, he knew he’d have to be utterly fucked to ever said his minor regret for his tone it out loud.  
As Levi peered back down to the stupid brat he was offered a sight of darkened circles that sat beneath watered up turquoise eyes. The boys hair looked equally disheveled, a sight that was a mixture between a ‘I just got out of bed’ look crossed with a ‘recently electrocuted scientist’.   
He sighed in annoyance once more. Who even wanders the streets at 6am looking like they hadn’t slept in a week. Honestly, does this brat have no sanity?  
“Do you have a phone?” the stranger mumbled, looking up at Levi in desperation.   
“What?” Levi responded, confused at the request. What the fuck would the brat want with my phone? How about he uses his own fucking piss-ass phone which he threw into his pocket when Levi first saw him? His eyebrows once more creased with anger and irritation.  
“My phones flat, I can’t call my friend to pick me up from it... and I don’t think I even have enough energy to walk home from where I am- even if I did know the way.” The brat explained, his eyes fixed in position staring his trainers.   
The brunet jumped in shock as a slim black mobile was showed into his vision.   
“Tsk. Take it brat. Staring at it isn’t magically going to call your shitty friend.” Levi encouraged, as he watched the male tentatively take the phone from his hand, before typing in a number and hitting dial.   
As he hit call the brat bought the object to his ear and listened tentatively to the phone rings. After the forth time his face changed to a nervous look, but it morphed quickly to a smile as soon as his call was answered.  
Levi could vaguely make out the sound of a gruff voice from the other side of the call, asking why he was being called at 6:20am.  
“Armin, calm down, it’s Eren. This isn’t a cold call again, I promise.” the brat spoke, causing the disembodied voice to calm down some what.   
“Yeah, I’m still out, and-“ He stopped mid sentence, seemingly cut off halfway.  
“Could you? Oh my gosh Armin I love you.” For some reason, Levi’s heart panged in pain as he heard this brat confess his love for some dickwart on the other end of the line. He ignored this emotion though, and replaced it with annoyance at the boys irritating use of ‘Gosh’. Seriously, who the fuck over the age of 10 says ‘Gosh’ instead of ‘Fuck’ or ‘God’ or ‘shit’ and so on.  
“Erm.. about that…. Uh… give me a moment.” Eren spoke down the line before turning to Levi.  
“Where exactly… am I?” He asked hesitantly, as if he was trying to defuse the explosive anger Levi seemed to have towards him.   
Levi glared emotionlessly at the brat, finding humour in how he shivered in response. He rolled his eyes at the brat and finally spoke “104th Street, by the turn off for Maria’s Pizza.”   
“104th Street, by the turn off for Maria’s Pizza, apparently.” The brunet repeated down the phone.  
Levi gave half an ear as his attention withdrew from the ending call, and found interest at the sunrise over the city. The sky was painted with hews from pink and red to dark blues and purples, creating what some would call a beautiful sight.   
If this were any other situation with any other person, Levi perhaps would’ve thought of activating a kiss, but seeing as it was some dirty brat whom he literally met on the streets, it was the last thing on his mind.   
It’s not like Levi’s attention hadn’t been stuck on the brats full lips that had shifted into a small smile as he offered back Levis phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the amount of subtle thoughts I am putting into this is already killing me. I want to slap Levi for being such a mean idiot, but it is also incredibly fun to write his character when Levi is tired and angry.
> 
> I wore a Christmas jumper today and looked like a complete womble, but   
> at least I was toasty and warm. Although the downside to my overly festive spirit is that I got a lot of weird looks off of strangers and mean comments from my embarrassed friends. Oops. 
> 
> Seriously though, can England please calm down on the weather front?  
> It's killing me bit by bit! I did not sign up for this life.
> 
> FYI I changed my (spare) tumblr to be a full Anime/Manga trash page. So if you want random updates or want to talk to me on a personal level feel free to hit me up   
>  https://gottaloveeereri.tumblr.com  
> #nopromotion #Iswear!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi spontaneously decides to go away. Eren goes to bed.  
> That is literally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was going to include more but it didn't, I ran out of time and really I have so much work I need to do.  
> Also I posted this after midnight for me, so it is late. I am ashamed, I missed out the 3rd day oops.

That. Fucking. Brat. 

How dare he.  
How fucking dare that brat smile and thank Levi as he leaves into a nice warm car and make Levi unbelievably behind schedule.   
Not only did Levi sprint home but he also had to skip getting a shower, just so he could gain a few minutes back. 

Levi knew he needed to calm down. Honestly that brat shouldn’t affect him as much as he did, and Levi knew it. Maybe Levi was just exhausted from what felt like the endless days he lives that are all the same, or maybe it is just the fact that it was so early in the morning, but his irritability levels were off the wall, and Levi had no quick fix way to dealing with them. 

The underlying reality of it all was that Levi just needed a break. He needed some time off to act as breathing space away from work and crazy scientists and his various eduction. But he couldn’t afford to spontaneously pack his bags and leave now, could he? 

'Where would I even go? What would I do? How would I get there? How long for?’ He mentally questioned, his mind already planning out the various places and potential things he could do.

Somehow, this lead to Levi calling in sick and stating that he might not be in for at least a week. He also mentioned that he could take the time off as part of his holiday time off, which meant he could still be payed a reasonable amount to live off. He started packing a rucksack with a bunch of essentials, toiletries, money, changes of clothing, food, toothpaste etc, and in the packing process he checked the departure times for the next few trains, and swiftly made his way out of the apartment and too the station. 

As he arrived, he wandered straight to the ticket desk, and asked for one straight to Shiganshina, a rural set countryside town about 3 and a half hours train journey from Shina. As he payed for his ticket, he noted down that the next train was at 7:30, 5 minutes from now. That gave him just enough time to grab a coffee from the machine in the waiting area and then find platform 6.

Coffee in hand and rucksack on his back, the short man marched onto the train and found a seat. Pulling out a book and his reading glasses, he settled down and pondered over what he could do in Shiganshina for a week.

-…Meanwhile…-

Eren arrived back into his dorm with intense guidance from Armin. Honestly, it was nearly comedic the amount of mistakes Eren made from the car to his bed. Not only did he trip up the stairs 5 times at least, but he also walked into the wrong room and nearly jumped onto the sleeping figure of Reiner, who lived next door to them. If it weren’t for the Blonde, Eren would’ve already been put in hospital.

Eren struggled to keep his eyes open as he stripped down and threw on some pyjamas. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he descended into his mind, no-longer conscious to the living world. 

In his dreams the familiar yet new face of the short jogger became the centre of attention. His head created images and stories surrounding him, subtly hinting towards the blind brunet that fate wished too pair the two together, but it met with deaf ears, as the boy couldn’t remember his night time lullaby when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and putting up with these stupidly short chapters,  
> I don't really have enough time in the day to write fuckloads, especially seeing as I am trying to do an advent update type thing D:  
> As soon as I go on christmas break I promise I'll post like 2000 words at a time. Or atleast that is my plan, weather it happens or not shall only be told with time.
> 
> Feel free to comment how shitty this chapter was :D
> 
> Also memo check out my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gottaloveeereri


	8. An argument between friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets his test results back, and Armin is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up 2 hours earlier than normal, and I haven't really read it over much, so apologies for any spelling errors. I've had someone message me about being beta, but I'm waiting to finalise our agreement before I get them to do anything :P

“Eren. Wake up!” A voice spoke from above the near conscious male. He felt his body being lightly shook, and groaned as he attempted to roll away from whatever was causing the annoying movement.  
“Eren, please!” He got shook slightly harder this time, which caused Eren to lazily kick his legs up in attempt to remove whom ever was  
causing this interruption to his precious sleep, but it came to no benefit as his leg got pulled and he fell out of bed.

The split second feeling of doom sent adrenaline coursing through the boys blood stream and he instantly became fully awake. He met eyes with Armin, who’s lips formed into a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Eren assumed that it was due to Armin still upset about Jean. Eren offered the blonde a sad smile before turning his head to look at the clock. 2:20pm. He had near on missed an entire day. Hopefully his friends would’ve made notes though…  
“Don’t worry, I told everyone you were feeling sick and I got them to make notes for you.” Armin reassured Eren, his best friend never failing to read Eren as easily as he would a children’s book, even when the blonde could not see Eren's face fully. Honestly, Eren knew he needed to appreciate Armin more. He’d saved Eren from being kicked off the course or being left out of things due to a phenomenal workload he’d gained due to procrastination on countless occasions, and whilst the brunette was aware that he couldn’t ever fully repay for what the blonde had done, he was going to give it his best shot.

“Eren…” Armin spoke, pulling the student out of his own head.  
“Yeah Armin? What’s up?” Eren replied, stretching as he spoke.  
“What are you thinking about?” The blonde queried, making Eren raise his eyebrows in confusion.  
“Repaying you, why?” Eren answered.  
“You had your determined face on, which normally means something is about to go catastrophically wrong or amazingly right.”  
As their conversation flowed forward the subject gradually ebbed to the lessons Eren missed, which reminded Armin about a certain topic.  
“I’ve got your test for you.” He mentioned, before pulling it put of his bag and offering it to Eren. The brunet took it out of the blondes hand and proceeded to scour the paper counting up his test marks, because unlike normal teachers Miss Dreyse seems to find it far to much effort too write out the number, but instead records it directly onto the spreadsheet and moves onto the next one. Eren recalled her saying something like “It makes sure you review your incorrect answers.” or something like that. He wasn’t too sure though, seeing as he never pays full attention to the sarky fuck they call their physics teacher.  
“Oh my god…” Eren breathed, utterly confused on how to even react to the score.  
“Is it that bad?” Armin gently asked, gently encouraging Eren to reveal the score to him.

“How…?” Eren's eyebrows knitted together, as if he was just deciphering a secret method that held the uttermost importance.

“What is it?” Armin reattempted, aiming to actually draw the information out of Eren.  
“I got 98%.” Eren monotonously said, dumbfounded at the reality of the situation.  
“You got 98%.” Armin repeated, equally as stunned.  
“98%. You. Eren Jeager. 98%. In under half the time. Okay." Armin stated whilst nodding, unsure of how to react, His gaze was blanker than a freshly printed piece of plain paper, a identical mirror Eren’s own.  
“98% in 10 minutes….” Armin whispered. His facade gradually fading to a vague confusion, unable to comprehend how Eren got over the 35% that the blonde had predicted him.

“Eren, did you cheat?” Armin burst out, his bright blue eyes gleaming with a furiousness that dared the boy to admit it, only to be re-envigoured with fire as it was outright denied.  
“Armin! I told you already, I had the full 25 minutes! Time stopped for me!” Eren argued, putting his point in before Armin had a chance to begin his savage shoot-downs that the intelligent male was known for. 

“How could time stop Eren! That doesn’t make any physical or biological sense! You can’t just suddenly gain some minutes, thats just not how the world works!” Armin began, his brain beginning to produce argument after argument against the entire concept.

“Armin! I’m telling you!” Eren pushed, causing Armin to glare wildly in return, waiting for him to further his argument.  
“Armin…. I need you to believe me, I’m telling the truth!” Eren pushed, his fierce determination fading away with each second his childhood friend spent disbelieving his words.  
“I just can’t believe you, there is no way you could ha-“  
“Armin I swear on my mothers grave.” Eren cut off, his eyes pleading silently with Armin.

Armin took in a big sigh, before he concluded the argument with a simple “Okay, I’ll believe you. I’m going to do some research on this though, just to let you know.”  
“That's okay. Thanks.” Eren finished, before he walked out of his room and left to go and get shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Happy day 4 of advent, I hope you all had a grand weekend.


	9. It's a match?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the canteen crew's outing:  
> Eren finds out he probably has a soulmate,  
> Sasha complains about fainting in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL CAN I SAY A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO ONEBRIGHTSTAR FOR BEING THE SPEEDIEST BETA IN THE WORLD.  
> You honestly are an utter star, I can't thank you enough :) 
> 
> This chapter breaks 1000 words (just), so you guys should be completely proud.

Eren and Armin were wrapped up head to toe in gloves, hoodies, coats, hats and scarves. They sat on a bench huddled together in an attempt to keep warm, although it was primarily to no avail. The pair gazed of haphazardly into the distance, their individual thoughts being accompanied by the relaxing sounds of the fountain that ran in front of them. The blonde praying that Jean wouldn’t show and Eren thinking about the intriguing scowl of the runner from that morning. He had seen his face before, the boy was sure of it, he just didn’t know where…

 

A few minutes later, familiar sounds of laughter came from the opening to the near empty square, as a duo of females walked towards them. The 'canteen crew', as they called themselves, all met up in order to go out for dinner, as they tend to do most Wednesdays after their lessons finished. Mikasa and Sasha turned towards them and the instant that the raven saw Eren she iced over, her mouth falling down and her face forming a fearsome glare. Sasha noticed the sudden change of her friend’s mood and ceased to laugh, waiting for Mikasa to speak.

“Armin, Eren.” She welcomed, nodding as she said their names.

“Mikasa, look it wasn’t what you think!” Eren began, knowing that her childhood friend was still under the impression that he had done drugs.

Her eyes met Armin's, asking for confirmation of Eren's words. The blonde met her eyes as he answered her silent question.

“He’s saying the truth. So hear him out.”

Mikasa turned her gaze back to the brunette, who shifted slightly beneath the glare.

“Go on.” She growled.

“Time stopped for me in the physics test, everyone was just frozen except me. Even the objects that were about were unanimated unless I touched them. It was so quiet, I am pretty sure even my heart might have stopped.” Eren described.

“Right…” Mikasa eyebrow raised to give a questioning look. Eren took it as a sign to go on.

“I panicked and just continued with the test, which gained me an extra 15 minutes at least. So when time restarted I had about 10 minutes of stuff worth doing, so i finished and left for the restroom early. The proof is on my paper, I got 98%.” Eren concluded, leaving a speechless Mikasa and a disbelieving Sasha shifting eyes back and forth between the two boys, looking for any signs that this is just a funny joke.

Armin sighed and spoke up.

“I did some research on the time freeze.” Eren’s head whipped around to look at the blonde, waiting on his next few words.

“It’s a potential sign of a soulmate, it’s just extremely rare.” He informed the group, causing Eren to blink at him as his mind slowly comprehended the fact.

“So that means Eren has a soulmate?!” Sasha grinned, instantly excited at the idea of one of her friends having someone designated for them.

“I don’t care who the fuck this soulmate is. They still have to pass my test.” Mikasa immediately informed, a mix of determination and relief dancing in her eyes.

“Eren, say something.” Armin encouraged, trying to feed a reaction that was anything other than a blank stare from the boy.

Eren started giggling, quietly at first, before he burst out into full sobs of laughter.

“Armin!” He spoke between laughs “You- haha- are- ahahaha- funny!” He exclaimed, unable to tame the chuckling.

“Uh- Eren I-” Armin began, only to be cut off by Mikasa.

“He’s not joking, he’s being completely serious Eren.” She informed him, but it only seemed to make him laugh louder.

“Eren, this is slightly scary, uh…” Sasha said, tempting the boy out of the laughing fit.

It was at this point that Krista walked in with Ymir tailing her, the pair looking utterly baffled at the sight that lay before them

“Um… Hi, guys? Eren, are you alright?” Krista gently enquired, Eren tried to pipe down the laughter and gradually stopped, before nodding and cracking up again.

“What’s wrong with the suicidal idiot this time?” Ymir questioned, throwing a glance to Eren and Mikasa as she spoke.

Armin explained the situation as Eren calmed down, and filled in the newcomers in on the story of the physics test.

“Then Sasha threw up and Mikasa went to help her.” He spoke. “Talking of which, Sasha didn’t you wake up Mikasa by falling out of bed at 4 am and then not regain consciousness for a few minutes?” Armin digressed. Eren looked up at Sasha, the story reminded him of something, recent, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Yeah, I think I must have knocked myself out or something. I’m such an idiot sometimes.” She responded, chuckling slightly to herself. “Although the funny thing is I now have a bruise on my knee, even though I landed on my back. Bodies are strange like that.” She finished.

“Huh…” Eren murmured.

To Eren, the story sounded incredibly familiar to Connie, who feinted inexplicably around that time this morning on his front. Wait, maybe it is so familiar because… they’re soulmates?

 

“Okay, guys! Let’s go to a cafe, I really want some Chai Tea Latte you know. Come on let’s go!” Eren suddenly piped up, a determined glint in his eyes. As he led the way he pulled out his phone and texted his newest contact.

 

16:27 To Connie: DUDE! MEET ME AT THE CAFE. IT’S URGENT.

 

The text back was near instantaneous.

 

16:28 From Connie: SURE, DID YOU MEAN TO SEND THIS TO ME THOUGH?

 

16:28 To Connie: YES.

Although Eren had arguments against the idea of cafe food, Armin having claimed that most cafes are far overpriced and Ymir stating that she wanted a pizza , they all eventually picked up on the fact that Eren was going to be impossible to stop, and decided it was best to follow the brunet to this so called cafe without complaining.   
Eren chuckled as he knew they were all completely oblivious to his true motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned Eren to find out about his potential soulmate in like chapter 4, but I procrastinate the plot too much. Oh well, its only 4 chapters late :)   
> I'm trying to not be too obvious about the various soulmate shippings whilst still also hinting at things, but to be honest it isn't working all that well.
> 
> I'll sort it out eventually.
> 
> Also, I feel as if I am not writing Armin right. I feel he is too loud and outspoken.  
> I'll try to improve the character writing, it's just slightly hard at times. 
> 
> BY THE WAY  
> I am going to be entering Ereri winter weekend 2016, meaning on the 16th, 17th and 18th I will most lightly not be updating this as I'll post those instead. You never know though, I could surprise you.
> 
> For those interested in learning more about the Ereri winter Weekend then check out here: http://ererievents.tumblr.com/post/153695105209/eren-levi-winter-weekend-2016-will-run-from


	10. For the love of potatoes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meet Connie.   
> A soulmate connection is formed!  
> Who's it going to be? Read and find out :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a grand total of 2500 words today. That's right guys, I also wrote chapter 11 today, so I am ahead on my writing.   
> Honestly I just want someone to be proud of me.  
> Many thanks again to OneBrightStar for being an absolutely hands down fantastic Beta! You really do help improve the quality of my writing so much. I don't know what I'd do without you.  
> I'd also like to give a little shout out to some of you regular commenters, but I'll leave that till the end notes.  
> Enjoy reading!

As the group closed in on the cafe, the conversation dimmed to a lull, each of the members taking in the strangely beautiful appearance of the place from the outside. The tinted orange light persuaded the shivering party to hurry inside. 

The familiar face of the baldy waved to Eren from one of the sofas of the table near the fire, causing the majority of the group to stare confusedly at the unfamiliar boy. He was dressed in a light green bomber jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Sasha had yet to spot the stranger, as she bubbly chatted with Mikasa. The group began to move towards the area, and a joint ‘ow' came from Connie and Sasha as the female tripped over her own feet.   
The pair glanced at each other in confusion, holding eye contact for a prolonged amount of time. As they got nearer, their eyes increasingly grew wider, which the group noticed and regarded silently.  
As they all sat down, Eren cleared his throat, gaining the group’s attention.  
“Guys, this is Connie. I met him at 3 am this morning when he was on shift. Connie, this is Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Armin and finally Sasha.” He introduced, signalling to every person as he did so.  
“I asked you to join us because I think Sasha is your soulmate.” Eren stated, causing Armin’s eyes to sparkle in understanding.  
“You- eh- You think that Connie and Sasha are linked through pain right?” He asked, his voice growing smaller under the watch of the bald stranger.   
“Yeah, I do. I heard Sasha fell out of bed last night at about 3 am and knocked herself out, which sounded strangely familiar to what I observed here around that time.” Eren explained, causing Sasha and Connie’s eyes to widen in shock.   
“But how can we be sure?” Krista pointed out, which made Ymir chuckled evilly next to her.  
“Oh, I have an idea!” She spoke, before sitting up and slapping Sasha across the face. Both Connie and Sasha yelped in pain, and they mirrored each other’s reactions as they held their own cheeks.   
“Heh. They’re soulmates for sure.” Ymir grinned, proud of her way of confirmation.  
“Hey, you didn’t need to do it that hard though!” Connie shot, causing an menacing smile to acquaint itself on Ymir’s face.  
“No, I didn’t. But I wanted to anyway.” She cackled, Krista lightly hit her and told her off for being mean, but it met deaf ears. Krista took a moment to apologise for her best friend, and Sasha and Connie started laughing, breaking the ice fully for the group.  
“Are we actually going to get anything to eat? I’m hungry!” Sasha grumbled, starting off the discussion of what food to get.  
“Hey, Connie, Eren said you worked here, right? What meal gets you the most food for the least price?!” She enthusiastically questioned. To any other worker, this question would take them a while to ponder over before guessing at the answer. However, this is not any worker, it was Connie Springer, the worker known for eating an utterly stupid amount and still being hungry. He didn’t need to think about it, because he already knew the answer.  
“The jacket potato with beans and cheese, it costs £1.50 and is both filling and tasty. Plus, they tend to give away an extra potato in meals on Wednesday, because we get a fresh batch of potatoes. It’s why Wednesday is always my favourite shift to work.” He answered, proving his knowledge of the menu inside out. Sasha clapped her hands and launched herself at Connie from the other side of the table, pulling the boy into a firm hug.  
The tears in her eyes were more than apparent as she pulled away and looked at Connie’s face, rubbing his shaved head lovingly. “I know why you’re my soulmate. We both love potatoes.” She emotionally spoke. The sentence sent the group into hysterics, Ymir exclaiming “That is such a Sasha reaction” and Krista chiming in “Oh my god, it’s a potato pair!”.  
It was at this moment Mikasa pointed out that since Connie was new and thus didn’t know the origin of Sasha and potatoes, causing the entire group to blow up into explaining the story.  
“Wait wait wait! Armin tells it best!” Sasha yelled, silencing the group and making all eyes turn to Armin.  
“You sure you want me to tell the story? Well… Okay then, here’s how the story goes…” He began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it goes, 
> 
> I'd like to give a massive thank you too:
> 
> Kimmico : Your comments and words absolutely make my day! Honestly I've never had someone read my work as fast as you seem to do <3 You are hands down the best reader I've ever had thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> MisanthropicGoddess: You are such a good guesser at the plot it's near insane, but you never fail to make me smile with your kindhearted words. Thanks so much :D
> 
> soravi_lu97: Honestly these chapters wouldn't get written if it wasn't for people like you persuading me to write more <3
> 
> Nori: Is your name of Norigami? I thought that, but anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH
> 
>  
> 
> JEAGERBOMTASTIC: all your comments just make me chuckle, its actually hands down awesome. (Also I love your profile picture 10/10)
> 
> ReluctantHero: You put up a really really genuinely lovely comment when I was feeling like shit you really brightened up a shit time for me. I couldn't thank you enough <3 Honestly, I am so so super thankful for your comments.
> 
> celesticalpandas: You have a fantastic name okay, I just love it.
> 
> Jay_Titans_n_SpaceGays: AMAZING PROFILE PICTURE and thank you so so so much for your comment it means so so much!
> 
> DeliaElric: You encouraged me to write more than a first chapter and that was really important thank you for giving me determination and a reason to keep typing. 
> 
> silence_ofthe_hams (Magicalpeanut): Thanks also for being a huge encouragement and also wow memey profile picture is amazing
> 
> livetosail: Also thank you so much for being there on the first to comment!
> 
> EnrapturedInWords: Honestly I may have squealed a teeny tiny bit when I saw such an amazing writer comment on MY shitty story. (I'm still not over it oh goodness :D ) By the way for those that don't know EnrapturedInWords, PLEASE GO CHECK THEIR STORIES OUT!
> 
> Dok4: Thanks for the lovely jubly comments <3
> 
> Tempest_Death: You 
> 
> Flic: Your words of encouragement make me want to write so much more <3
> 
> Ghost: Thanks for actually stating your oppinions, it's pretty helpful and allows me to see what you appriciate and want from this fic (I have no idea if that sentence even makessence)
> 
> ANYWAY! THATS IT FROM ME. UNTIL TOMORROW PALS (I'll be hanging on tumblr and in the comments aswell though.)  
> *Prays I didn't miss anyone out :| *


	11. The story of the potato thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY OF THE POTATO QUEEN - as recalled by Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me go, this chapter is so long.  
> Enjoy. :)

It was the beginning of their first week, the second day there, when it first happened.   
The University canteen suspiciously had been completely emptied of any potato substance, thus preventing them from selling chips or jacket potatoes, and no-one knew why.  
The canteen ordered in new potatoes for the next day, solving the problem for their Thursday’s meal. All students were beyond relieved to see their food options have returned back to normal, but that was when the rumours began.  
Some put the cause of the sudden potato famine down to squirrels, others claimed it to be an enraged act of a retired canteen staff worker. None of them had any clue though, of the true reality of the situation.

A week later, all the potatoes disappeared once more.   
The University turned into absolute chaos, no-one was saved from the rebellions of student body. First years pointed a finger at some of the more jokey third years, claiming that they were doing it as a joke. Others turned on their friends, reporting any ‘suspicious night activity’ to the seniors. At least a dozen ended up being excluded from University due to it, as whilst they didn’t steal the potatoes, certain drug habits or ‘indecent acts’ got uncovered.

As the Wednesday of the third week approached, the general atmosphere around the place tensed up, not a student was left unaware of the intensely strained aura in the canteen. Everyone scouted out the crowds, searching for any sign of suspicious activity. The students planned a blanket ban on leaving the dorm rooms, putting people on guard at the entrances and exits. The once informal and disorganised student body transformed into a military trial, with every single member on the eye out for any potato thieves.

Thursday came, and chips were served. The stock was wiped out near-instantaneously, as everyone had a celebratory starchy snack. Whilst no-one had any clue how or what made the potatoes disappear, they assumed the stock was safe till the next week. Oh, how they all assumed. 

The Friday that followed went down in Shina Universities history. Commonly known as the ‘chipless chip day’ to the masses, there was a full on riot caused by the lack of potatoes. Students of all years made banners and posters, protesting to lynch this evil doer, cursing ‘he whom stealth potatoes.’ reports of graffiti peaked, with the majority of them containing images of potatoes and it’s products. A bodiless grave was dug and a headstone placed in the flower bed of the universities linking park, creating what is now known as the potato grave. 

As the weekly potato disappearance remained unsolved, students began forgetting about the issue at hand, the conversation moved on to other topics, from people’s relationships to the lack of eating space in the Universities. The canteen made way by creating a ‘healthy Wednesday,’ marketing the potatoes day with a sign of goodness and purity. The student body moved on. Well, all but one.

First year, Sasha Blouse, well known as "The Solver of the Potatoless Wednesday.”

It was a salad full Wednesday, over four months after the beginning of the potato disappearances. The canteen lacked the usual scent of chips and other delicious food, and instead held a minor smell of beetroot and balsamic vinegar. The pitiful looks of students faces were seen throughout the hall, until a vague waft of steamed potato spread like air freshener through the building. A certain brunette had opened a lunchbox packed to the brim with potato of all forms. Mashed, steamed, boiled, fried and sautéed were present. The smell drew students to crowd around the student, ready to pounce at any possible chance to share in the delightful smell. The hall quickly became a savannah with a pack of dormant lions waiting for the prey to walk just a tiny bit closer. It was at this point that the beast P.E teacher, Keith Shadis, spoke up.

“You. What the fuck are you doing?” He spoke, his tone was misleadingly calm, a complete opposite to his furious scowl that was painted on his face.

The unobservant brunette remained oblivious, as she was too absorbed in savouring the taste of the steamed potato.

“You! I’m talking to you!” The P.E teacher yelled, causing the canteen to silence, as they watched the scene that was about to unravel before them.  
Sasha made eye contact with the teacher as she swallowed nervously,   
“You! Who the fuck are you?!” The bald man raged,   
“I’m Sasha Blouse, majoring in gastronomic sciences and foreign cuisine, sir!” She responded instantaneously.  
“Sasha Blouse, what is in your lunch?” The man growled, his eyebrows somehow looking more furious than before.  
“Potatoes, Sir! i bought them and made this yesterday, I just wanted potatoes for lunch, Sir!” She explained, seemingly unaware of the seriousness of the situation.  
“Why? Why are you eating potatoes today?” The man replied, causing people to silently chuckle at the intense hilarity of the situation.   
“It’s best eaten when warm.” She explained, “So I thought eating it right now would be the best course of action, Sir!”  
“Your reasoning is beyond me. Why are you eating a potato?” He asked, causing a confused gasp from Sasha.  
“Are you asking me why people eat potatoes in general, sir?” A chuckle from the crowd of onlookers sounded, before quickly being shushed by those who wished to hear what the teacher’s response was.  
“No. It’s healthy tuesday. So why the utter fuck are you eating a potato you dimwitted brunette!” He yelled, cracking his knuckles as he finished speaking.  
“I- uh” Sasha attempted.  
“The potatoes are missing for a reason! Go and bin that! Right now!” Mr Shadis commanded.   
Sasha shook her head in resistance, tears forming in her eyes at the very idea of binning her beloved potatoes.  
“No.” She spoke, just loud enough to be heard.  
“What was that?” Mr Shadis growled, beyond livid at the disobedient student.  
“I said no.” Sasha spoke up, causing a gasp from the audience.   
“Are you aware of the consequences of disobeying my order, girl?” The old man hissed, his face flushed bright red in complete rage, unable to control himself under the intense emotion.  
“Sir, you are not my teacher. I have not disobeyed the rules, sir. There is no problem. Now kindly, could you leave me to eat my potatoes, please?” Sasha spoke, turning back around to face the table.  
Keith grabbed the box and, in one swift motion, tipped it out on the floor.  
“What the fuck?!” Sasha yelled, grabbing the now empty box as she fell onto her knees. She leaned over the potatoes, tears already were beginning to fall from her eyes.  
“I… just wanted my potatoes!” She sobbed, grieving the loss of her delicious food.  
The teacher turned around and rushed out of the room, his face giving off a signature smirk.  
As the old man left, students from a mix of different years rushed to comfort the girl, whilst others began praising her determination to stand for what she believed in. MIkasa walked towards the girl and collected the potato bits that had yet to touch the ground, scooping it up and returning it into the container before offering it back to the girl silently. Sasha instantly pulled the raven into a hug, crying in relief as she realised she still had some potato left. 

Some members from Keith Shadis’ class came up and offered Sasha condolences, explaining that their teacher was a health freak and can’t deal with students eating unhealthily. Their conversation continued and until Sasha zoned out, lost in thought, until she suddenly realised something...  
“He did it! It all makes sense! Mr Shadis stole the potatoes!” Sasha abruptly interrupted. The room burst into outrage as the rumour quickly spread, and soon a committee of invested people formed on Sasha’s now crowded table, as they crafted together a cunning plan that would prove the teacher guilty. With only six days to prepare for it, they set about immediately, putting the plan into action.

On the following week, the night before Salad Wednesday, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Jean, Ymir, Krista, Reiner and Bertolt all met in order to execute Operation Unveil, as they called it.   
Armin, Mikasa and Eren teamed up and hid in a tree located outside the canteen kitchen’s back entrance, holding an infrared camera and a night vision camera borrowed by Eren from the media department. Bertolt and Reiner hid in the kitchen itself, ready to gain an in action picture and stop the potato thief. Jean and Sasha sat at head of operations, lurking in a dormitory window that overlooked the entrance to the canteen, whilst Ymir and Krista acted as guards on the student entrance to the canteen itself. 

The moment the thief stepped out into view, the operation was a go. Eren, Armin and Mikasa collected footage of the figure walking up to the door and unlocking it. They notified the head of operations of this by pressing the microphone buttons of the walky-talkies which were allocated one per team. This indicate to the head of operations to send a warning straight to the pair inside the kitchen, to be ready for the thief.

The door opened and the figure moved towards the potato store, unaware of the other two figures who waited inside the room. They watched as the thief pulled out the potatoes and put them into his bag, one by one, until all one hundred and eighty five potatoes were safely deposited in the now heaving sack, which was nearly taller than the figure himself. The pair in the dark made eye contact before nodding at each other, throwing on the lights of the room to work out the identity of the thief. Shocked moss coloured eyes widened in surprise as the teacher finally realised he was caught. The click of a camera phone went off and immediate typing happened as it was posted on bookface, ready to spread like wildfire throughout the student body of Shina University.   
The pair of boys left the room without speaking a word to the teacher, who swiftly followed them, shouting at them to not tell on him, but only to meet deaf ears.

The following day, the potatoes had been returned to the meals, and the image of Keith Shadis attempting to steal potatoes had been put up in every single student toilet, notifying the student body of the situation without the potential of any staff seeing it. 

The win had been due to Sasha, and everyone knew it. She became commonly known as the potato saviour, and even now on Wednesdays she gets bought at least three trays of chips by strangers whom are ever grateful to her service to the student body.

The P.E. teacher got fired as a result of this, and it is rumoured that he moved over to teaching at the local secondary schools, from Monday to Thursday, able to stay at home on Fridays and cower away from any possible potato that would cause him potential emotional distress due to the embarrassing memories of his time as the potato thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Onebrighstar for being the most awesome bet I've had :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really Beta'ed as their internet wasn't working, so enjoy my tired and silly spelling mistakes.
> 
> COnnie and Eren order food, Annie shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm litterally exhausted. You guys take this and let me sleep

The story had left Connie and the group in utter tears from laughing so hard after being reminded of the story. Even though the majority of them had been their at the time, it still was hilarious reliving the narrative as they explained it.   
“And that is why Sasha is the actual queen of potatoes though.” Armin finished, chuckling at the story himself.   
Finally deciding to get round to ordering their food, Connie and Eren went up to the front to place the orders. There were two workers on the shift, chatting away to each other as they prepared the customers orders. As the freckled ginger female spotted Connie she greeted him.  
“Connie! What a surprise! You’re here atleast six hours early, and oh my, who’s this cutie?” The woman who’s badge read ‘Hannah’ spoke, whilst not so subtly checking out the brunette that glanced nervously at the woman. The compliment on Eren's looks caused Hannah's barista partner to spin round and immediately cast a glare towards Eren, that wordlessly said “hands off my lady’.   
“Oh, this is Eren. I met him on shift last night and he helped me when I feinted. Eren also introduced me to my potato love.” Connie spoke. Eren watched in humour as Hannah and the taller shaved headed man processed his words and cast confused looks, glancing at each other before turning to Eren in search of some sign to help them understand.  
“Ah- um, sorry Hannah and...?” Eren spoke up.  
“Franz. Franz Kefta.” the towering man responded, offering out his hand to shake, which was taken up by Eren  
“Franz, yes, Well, I think what Connie is saying is that I came in at 3am and witnessed him feint, so I used my first aid training and made sure he was alright. I then realised my friend had fainted around the same time, so I introduced them about 15 minutes ago. Turns out they’re soulmates.” Eren quickly summed up.  
“ Potato love though?” The ginger questioned, turning her eyes on the smallest male in the room.   
“Yeah! We both love potatoes!” He exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. The pair chuckled in response, use to their co-workers antics, before deciding to continue on with their jobs.  
“So, what can we get you on this lovely evening?” Franz asked, directing the question more towards Connie than anyone else.  
“ Okay, can we get 2 jacket potatoes with beans, tuna and cheese, one footlong ham and cheese panini, one chocolate brownie, a piece of Lemon Drizzle Cake, 2 pots of Earl grey and 4 cups, one medium Chai Latte and one large hot chocolate for table 7 please?" Connie listed, having memorised the groups orders effortlessly.   
“Yes, got that. Wow you guys ordered a lot. How many stomachs are you feeding again?” Hannah chuckled, before glancing over momentarily to the rowdy group the two boys had came from.  
“Oh, only 7 I believe. Although, I wouldn’t trust my basic addition at this time, I’m too tired for this maths life.” Eren responded.  
“Haha! You, tired? Didn’t Armin say you got home and slept for 12 hours straight?” Connie voiced, receiving a cheeky ‘maybe’ from lad.  
“Oh how exhausting you must be with your full 12 hours of beauty sleep, my poor poor baby.” He continued, rubbing and patting Eren’s hair so it messed up in a feigned and sarcastic act to ‘comfort’ him.  
“He-Hey! That’s my hair!” Eren whined, causing Hannah and Franz to burst into laughter.   
Eren felt a blush fall begin to grow on his face as he was mocked by the three employees but was saved as their laughter died down at the sound of the bell and the appearance of the blonde employee from this morning.  
“Yo! Annie!” Hannah welcomed, beaming at the muscular female.   
“Hi Hannah and fritz, and- Connie what are you doing here at this time?” She quizzed before glancing towards Eren.  
“Hey, aren’t you that customer from this morning?” Annie asked, recognising his familiar face.   
Before Eren could reply, Connie started speaking.  
“That he is, and he invited me out so I could meet one of his friends who turned out to be my soulmate!” Connie excitedly informed, receiving a small smile of the blonde as she told him to wish his newfound significant other the best of luck with keeping up with his eating habits.   
Annie headed off into what Eren assumed was the workers break room, and Franz and Hannah returned to completing their huge order.   
By the time they had finished the clock’s had made it's way past the 12 and Annie returned to the bar, beginning her second shift of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. I'm going to sleep.  
> Have a good evening guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's thoughts and feelings whilst he's away.  
> This chapter is unbeta'd because life is too short like this freaking chapter is too short.  
> Sorry pals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really feel like posting anything tonight, and I'd already started this a teeny bit for a chapter in the future. I just expanded it into this confusing mess that makes litterally no sense in order to give you another advent update.

Levi wandered the small town of Shiganshina. He felt himself relax with every breath of fresh air he took. The dramatic change from his usual environment left him wondering why he even chose to move into the dirty city, with its foul and unhygienic air. Here, the streets aren’t overcrowding with people rushing to their next destination. Instead, their was a small handful of strangers that meander towards their destination, simply enjoying their environment and stroll through instead of hastily moving on to the next one.  
The cream limestone bricks mixed with the wooden beaming of the homes gave the town a pleasing bright look, and created a comforting similarity throughout the streets. The town was situated within what was locally known as ‘the outer peaks of Maria” meaning It was hat built in one of the numerous valleys and surrounded by peaks that towered over the town centre.  
Running along side the main road of the settlement was a small river that has over time been turned into a main waterway between the two major areas in this region, the town Shigashina and the city of Trost. Between them lie various clusters of houses and small villages, but nothing of notability due too the severe hills that make the land so beautiful yet problematic to build on.  
Spending time alone made Levi reminisce about his past, pondering over from memories such as when he first met Hanji all the way too fond, and not so fond, moments from his childhood. The kind of memories you’d discuss in confidence with a good friend to accompany on your trip down memory lane. The kind of friend Levi didn’t really have, as Hanji would listen but quickly distract off topic soon after, and Erwin would probably end up attempting to put his psychology degree to use and make some assessment off of the evidence about Levi’s emotional wellbeing.  
Honestly, Levi was sure he needed a friend who could just sit and listen to him from time to time. A kind of friend who he could also feel comfortable enough to cuddle with in bed when he felt like absolute crap, and the type who’d also be able to make him laugh his head off.  
It’s not that Levi hasn’t ever had a friend like that before though. He’d use to have Petra, but then she found Olou and it just wasn’t the same.  
The reality of the situation was that Levi was bloody lonely, and he found it so fucking hard to make new friends, let alone form a relationship. Besides, it’s not like he had a soulmate now, was it. If he did the signs would’ve appeared 6 years ago, where the bond is most lightly to be at its peak.  
Levi sighed, the weight of his internal worries of being the only one out of his friends to die alone eating him from the inside out. He needed a distraction, but he was quite literally miles away from anyone he knew.

Maybe he could make a friend in this small town, or maybe he won’t bother and will just go back home.

Levi hated being unsure about his future plans, but for now, it was the most he could confirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this chapter.  
> Honestly I intended to write more, I just procrastinated alot.  
> Also, I wasn't in the mood to continue with Eren's side of the story, so I just stuck to the nice pessemistic ideology Levi has, and wrote about it.
> 
> This chapter may come in handy to help understand Levis actions in the future.  
> Then again, it may not.


	14. CHAPTER 14 (fukin finally i knowwwww)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THey uh?  
> I Dont really know what this chapter was  
> anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorty for not uploading but aay im back im here, enjoy this lads

Eren and Connie slowly made their way back towards the table, being extraordinarily careful to not knock the packed trays they were carrying. They gently placed them in the centre of the table before they handed out the orders to people. Since leaving the group an odd 15 minutes ago, their conversation had digressed onto the topic of childhood stories, or more accurately, embarrassing stories of Eren.  
“Mikasa, do you remember that time when he laughed so hard milk came flying out of his nose?” Armin grinned, as Mikasa split at the sides giggling.  
Connie sniggered as he heard the comment, turning to face the flushed boy, adding in the comment “milk, huh?” to show that he also heard.  
“Hey! It was one time!” Eren defended, which only seemed to add to the hilarity of the situation as the group once more erupted into tears.  
“Wait! Wait! Wait! Do you remember when-" Mikasa cut herself off with laughter, before composing herself to continue.  
“Back in high school with Hannes,” she spoke, causing a fearful look to grow in Eren’s eyes as he realised the story she was about to begin.  
“Mikasa no! You promised!” He attempted, already knowing that he’d lost his chance to stop this story being told.  
“No! She has to say it now, she have started the story already!” Ymir pointed out, a mischievously smug smirk cast on her face as she encouraged the dark haired female.  
“Noooo!” Eren responded, placing a hand over Mikasa’s mouth to stop her from continuing.  
“I’ll tell it then!” Armin piped up, causing Eren to send the blonde a betrayed look.  
“Armin! And to think I thought I could trust you two!” Eren accused, putting on a fake ‘upset pout’.  
“Back when we lived in Shiganshina, all three of us attended the local high school. There was a caretaker called Hannes whom nearly always yelled at Eren about various things, from his noise levels to walking on the wrong side of the corridor and misusing his lockers.  
One of the times Eren was having an intense argument with the horse face known as Jean, and Hannes walked by. Eren noticed him though a bit too late, as he had already thrown a pot of pasta towards Jean's face. Eren and Jean both got sent to detention because of it.” Armin explained.  
“Because this was the caretakers detention, Eren got made to help clean up the canteen after lunch. Now, this just happened to be on one of the days that two of the younger students planned a prank that involved super glue. The younger years had planted various spots of superglue that sat on seats ready to stick students down to the bench.” Armin continued.  
“Now, these students knew what they were doing. This superglue only dries under friction, in other words, the more people try to get up, the more solid they are stuck in that spot. It simply looks like one spot or two of water on the benches, which is nothing from the ordinary of a high school cafeteria.  
Unfortunately for them, they’d planned the prank to happen on a bright sunny day, meaning that none of the spots were actually sat on. So, when Eren and Jean come in and try to clean up what they thought were spots of water, they run into a few issues.  
Eren had managed to get the superglue all over his hands, and he just assumed it was a little bit of sticky drink, like coke, so the disgusting twit tried to rub it off on his jeans. Meaning, his hands got stuck to them.  
Unable to pull them off of his legs, he started to panic and lost his balance and fell back onto another sticky superglue spot, which he acquainted nicely with his backside. Not noticing this, he kept trying to pry his hands off of his jeans, and realises he can’t. He goes to stand up and get help, but then…” Armin paused for dramatic tension, causing all eyes to flood to the red painted face Eren wore, the blue eyes boy gave the brunette a look to let him continue with the story, knowing that he couldn’t stop now that everyone was listening.  
“Hannes and Jean walk in to see the exact time I stand up, bringing the chair with my ass.” Eren signs, his voice regretfully recounting the tale.

“Jeager! What the fuck are you doing?” The blonde caretaker yelled, scowling in both confusion and annoyance at the scene before him. The shitty brunette immediately flushed red as he spluttered out some form of apology.  
“Sorry doesn’t answer the fucking question. What is going on? Why is your ass carrying around a fucking chair?” Hannes demanded, beyond discombobulated at how the boy even managed to achieve that.  
“Sir, I’m uh… Stuck.” Eren spoke, causing the long faced horse mouth to snigger at his situation.  
“You’re stuck.” Hannes repeated, an eyebrow raising in response as he glared threateningly at the boy for even daring to pull such a practical joke.  
“Why don’t you just pull it off, Eren?” Jean suggested.  
“I can’t! My hands are suck!” Eren screeched, causing the horse face to laugh at him once more.  
“Jean, go and help him. I did not put you boys on detention to fool about or have a good time. You’re not leaving this canteen until it’s spotless. Do you hear me?” Hannes signed, before storming out of the room. Just before the door fully closed Eren and Jean picked up the stiff sound of deep laughter, as the caretaker lost himself at the situation.  
“Jean! Help me you horse faced bastard!” Eren demanded, attempting once more to pull his hands from his jeans.  
“What is keeping your hands there, Eren? This better not be a fucking practical joke.” Jean started, whilst approaching the angry brunette carefully.  
“ I think it is fucking superglue or something. I don’t know what to do, can you google how to unstuck superglue or something, please?” Eren suggested, as he watched Jean pull out his phone.  
It was only when he heard a familiar snapshot sound release from the item of technology did Eren really lose his sanity to rage.  
“Are you fucking recording me?” He growled at the dual coloured hair boy, who just cackled in response.  
Eren stood up and awkwardly made his way towards Jean, intending to force him to delete the video. However, the extra weight of the chair caused him to fall down instead, as the boy fell face first directly into a spillage of pasta. He growled in pain and disgust, as Jean continued to record the situation.  
Eren, determined to get up, removed his hands finally of of his legs, however the superglue stays hold and the section that his hands had been stuck to rips from the main item of clothing and remains attached to his hands. Pushing his now mobile arms off from the floor, the boy stood up, bringing the chair with him, as he stormed his way towards Jean.  
“Jean. Stop fucking laughing, it is not funny.” He growled. Fury playing in his blue-green eyes.  
His friend halted his chuckling before deciding to help the poor boy, except, it did not go to plan.  
Instead of gradually cutting away the superglue from the seat, the boy managed to rip off the fabric of Eren's ass, leaving his now completely wrecked jeans with windows straight through to his bright green boxers.  
“JEAN, WHAT THE FUCK?” Eren yelled, throwing a chair at his friend’s waist and then signing as he took off his trousers, ready to replace them with his P.E jogging bottoms. as soon as he realised what had happened.  
It was at this point that the shitty caretaker and the principle walked back in, to catch the sight of a furious brunette taking off his jeans whilst he pinned down the long faced boy against the wall with a chair.  
“And that’s how the rumour that Jean and Eren were a couple ended up circulating through the school, seeing as the principal made an active rule against pinning people down with chairs whilst stripping in the cafeteria, it basically got proven as true as well.” Armin finished off.  
“Hah, and remember the outrage of the apparent scandal it was when you started going out with the horse fa-” Eren cut himself off, realising what a sensitive topic that may have been for the recently dumped blondie.  
“It’s... uh. Alright.” Armin smiled sadly at the boy, before moving the conversation on to that of a more joyful, and fortunately less embarrassing topic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS FINALLY BACK? ITS I, WITH THIS BADLY WRITTEN TWO YEAR OLD PIECE OF WORK  
> SO, I am sorry for the sudden disappearance, my life kind of got a bit crazy with college and stuff and it... well.... yeah  
> Anyway, I'll maybe write more. Maybe this is the final bit of chapter I will put out, even if the story remains incomplete.   
> Apologies. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU

Amongst the madness and banterous conversation, Eren had childishly drawn a penis onto Armin's arm with a biro, much to the blondie’s dismay. Fortunately for Armin, he was able to roll down his sleeves and cover it, although if the dick had appeared on anyone not wearing a cozy jumper they wouldn’t have stood a chance of the penis going unnoticed.

Sasha and Connie had really hit it off, their personalities were so similar that it was almost like the pair had been separated at birth. It shouldn’t have been surprising really, seeing as they are soulmates. They were a near perfect example of how bonded soulmates are, and how they should be.

The group continued conversing until Annie came over to speak to Connie, pulling him over to the side. The dynamic of the group shifted to a more mellow tone as the nosey ones attempted to listen in to what was being said, and for once in his life, Eren was able too as the dual colour haired asshat wasn’t here.

“Connie, uh, Levi... He’s written himself in as sick for the next week at least, we all need to pull in some extra shifts to keep the cafe open, because we can’t in hell find and train up a newbie from scratch at this point in the day, especially now when we’re in the basic holiday time.” Annie spoke.

“I don’t know if I can, I have finals and I really am falling behind as it i-“ Connie spoke, finding himself cut off by pleading words from the blonde.

“Please Connie, I know you’ve got a life outside of work, heck, we all have. But unless we find an already trained professional willing to start work straight away, then we’ll all find ourselves in trouble.” Annie sighed.

“I’ll see what times I can cover?” Connie responded, coating his upset thoughts with a smile.

The baldy turned around before he glanced at Eren, and his face immediately lit up as he remembered something from their conversation last night.

“Eren, didn’t you say you wanted to make a little bit of cash?” He started, a wide, cheeky grin casting over his features.

The brunette nodded, pretending to look confused and expecting, even though he knew exactly what he was about to be asked.

“You worked in a cafe before didn’t you? How long for?” Connie quizzed, piping up his voice to get the blonde’s attention, who had moved around to begin clearing the group’s dirty plates.

“Er, about one and a half years in Starbucks, then I did a three months job in the summer,” he informed.

“You’re hired as of today, that is if you want to be.” Annie chipped in, causing the brunette to grin.

“Yeah sure, I’ll give you a hand, I’ve already done my finals for this year, so I’m sorted. Where do you want me?” Eren asked, already excited to start a new job and have something more in his life than just education.

“Do you want to grab the dishes and follow me? I’ll sort you out with the uniform and information.” She spoke.

The brunet leapt to his feet and grabbed the rest of his friends’ dirty dishes before tailing the blonde into the back.

The kitchen was more spacious than he had expected, but nothing different from every other cafe kitchen he had been in. There was three sinks, a fridge and numerous different cooking appliances around the room, complete with two kettles and a deep fat frier.  
After placing the dishes where Annie had instructed, the blonde handed Eren a small print out of a timetable and a pen. 

“For starters, this is the timetable we use. We need as much cover on the spot labelled L.A, although, you have no need to do all of them of course. I’m going to go grab the relevant paperwork and we can get down to it.” She informed, before turning around and walking into the next room.

Then, Eren started reading the timetable.For the most part, this ‘Levi’ appeared to work mainly between 7 am and midday, being joined by various co-workers from 9 am onwards. However, on Fridays he appeared to work the early morning shift, leaving him a full 48 hours break to do as he pleases before he returned to work from 7 to 12 am on Sundays. For the most part, Eren was happy to cover the missing man’ shifts, even if he knew he would regret signing up for this the moment that he has to leave his bed so early.

 

Levi’s body shivered as the wind danced around his neck. The sun was setting and took it’s own warmth with it. Above him the sky was littered with hues of pink and purple, which gradually faded into the soft dark blue as the night pulled closer. The skies transformation had also bought a difference to the atmosphere of the streets. The small crowd of people, from the elderly to the children, that had been wandering to and fro had since made their way into the warmer and more welcoming indoors, where they were greeted with the promise of light and a sanctuary to stay in until the sun rise again. It was at this point too that Levi decided to follow suit and head into the warmth, although, unlike the locals, he had to search for a place where he could stow away in.

 

The bell rang as Levi entered into a small cafe. The scent of the establishment was nearly identical to the Middlewall Rose, however, that seemed to be one of the few similarities between the two venues. This cafe was almost a complete opposite to his workplace. Rather than giving a cosy and relaxed feeling, the place seemed bright, alive and far more modern. The high ceiling and spacious room made the lonesome customers feel exposed and mocked.

 

Behind the counter stood a petite girl with loud red hair. She sent a curious glance towards the stranger. Her reaction not far from the typical publics reaction to the new face in such a close-knit community, however out in public Levi got quite a few unwelcoming glares of warning as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes or anything in the story, please inform me so I can correct it :)  
> Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments of possible plot ideas or situations you want to see your characters put in. Whilst I have planned out bits, I tend to somehow ignore my intended ideas and go completely off track, so it won't make a difference.
> 
> FYI I HAVE TUMBLR : https://gottaloveeereri.tumblr.com/  
> There are 3 E's in it because apparently I am unable to correctly type my own pseudonym.  
> Eh, anyway :)


End file.
